Where The Misfits Go
by Macie F
Summary: Agent Bishop had a genetically enhanced daughter who escapes and sets up an organization of her own in New York. Years later the turtles end up meeting her and try to discover who she is.
1. Chapter 1

A gun shot rang across the roof tops.

"Lets move," Leonardo called out.

The four brothers were off, tearing in the direction of the sound. Silently, they flipped over to the next roof. The sky was clear with a full moon giving them perfect visibility. Two figures came into view. Their bodies twisted and turned as they fought with one another. They separated briefly before one dove forward again. Only the other quickly ducked and rolled the flying body into the brick edge of the roof. Without looking back, the person still on their feet made a break for it. Not giving up, the downed person pulled out a gun and fired a shot at the retreating figure.

The bullet missed by inches. Taking aim again, the person was about to fire a second shot when a shuriken knocked the gun from her hand. She had the gun in hand again and was in pursuit as the turtles feet landed on same roof. Completely ignoring them, she easily cleared the gap to the next building.

The chase was on. The women was wearing all black and had a black mask that perfectly contoured to her face. Her dark brown hair billowed behind her as she ran. She was shorter than the turtles by at least a foot, but she was faster. Much faster. Even with a headshot, the other women didn't stand a chance. Another jump had put her back within shooting range and even farther away from the turtles.

Seeing what was about to happen, Leo yelled, "Mikey!"

"On it dude!" Mikey grinned, pulling out one of his nunchuck and throwing it in front of them.

As she raised her gun again, the nunchuck wrapped around one of her legs causing her to trip. Going down hard, she managed to turn it into a roll.

It gave the turtles the extra time they needed. With a flick of the wrist, Leonardo signaled them to surround her.

"I don't have time for this you idiots!" She roared, standing and kicking the offending nunchuck to the side. Quickly, she holstered her gun.

"Who ya callin' an idiot?" Raph yelled back. He squared his shoulders and flew forward to engage her.

In a flash, she side stepped, grabbed his wrist and twisted. He dropped to his knees and leaned backwards to try to relieve the pressure on his wrist. His brother's rushed forward to help. The women kicked Raphael's shell to send him skidding away to deal with the other three. With a few well placed kicks and punches, Mikey and Donnie were also down with little effort. Being the only one still standing, Leonardo drew his katanas.

"I told you, I don't have time for this." In the time it took for Leo to pull his katanas, she had her gun out and pointed directly at his face. "Stand down," she commanded.

Leo's arms dropped slightly, but not all the way.

"I said," she took a step forward, "stand down." Her eyes narrowed and locked onto his, and then she was falling backwards.

No one had noticed the women being pursued double back. She had a clear shot and didn't hesitate to take it.

The bullet ripped into the women's chest. Her eyes widened as she dropped, the gun falling from her grasp as she hit the roof top.

Turning quickly, Leonardo saw the shooter had already fled again. "Donnie," he yelled, as he knelt next to the women in black. The bullet hit her square in the chest. Blood was pulsing from the wound. Her eyes were closed but Leo thought he saw her chest rising slightly still. The other three made their way over.

"I think she's still alive," Donnie said, as he felt her neck for a pulse. "Call April and tell her to meet us at the lair." He undid his belt. Pulling out some gauze, he packed the wound as best he could. "Help me lift her," he looked to Leo. Together they picked her up so Donnie could quickly tie his belt around her to hold the gauze in place. "That's as good as it'll get for now. Raph you carry her. We have to move quickly."

Raph hoisted her up and they were off at a sprint.

* * *

By the time they reached the lair, April was there and waiting for them. "What happened?" she gasped.

"Bullet to the chest," Donnie replied. "I'm going to need your help."

"Right," she nodded.

Raph took the women straight to their makeshift infirmary and laid her on the bed.

"Out," Donatello snapped.

Left alone, the pair got to work donning latex gloves. As they checked her over, they found several other minor wounds from her fight that could wait. The bullet had not come out the other side and was still lodged somewhere in her chest. They were going to have to go in and retrieve it.

"How has she not bled out yet?" April questioned as they worked.

"I'm not sure," Donnie frowned. "Her blood doesn't seem to be flowing normally. It's like it's slowed down."

Carefully, they pieced her back together and pulled out any fragments they found. More than an hour had passed and yet somehow the women was still alive.

Finally, Donnie made the last stitch, closing the wound. "April, are you okay to start on the smaller lacerations while I fill everyone else in?"

"Sure," she picked up the women's left arm to assess it for any damage. "Donnie, wait! Look at this."

He moved back to her side. "I don't see anything," he replied, confused.

"Exactly!" April exclaimed. "Her cuts that she had earlier are gone." She moved down to look at her leg. There was a larger cut on her inner thigh. Before their eyes, the skin began to knit itself back together.

"Oh wow," Donnie whispered.

"What is she?" April murmured. She leaned in close looking at her face.

Suddenly, the women's eyes shot open. April screamed and jumped backwards. Her scream brought the other turtles running. They crashed into the lab to find the women in black sitting up right on the bed.

"Crap," she groaned, looking down at her exposed chest. They had to cut her shirt in order to get to the wound better. "You stitched me up." She withdrew a knife from up her sleeve and began cutting the stitches away.

"Hey, stop!" Donnie yelled.

Ignoring him, she kept cutting. "Relax Donatello."

"How do you know his name?" Leonardo stepped forward.

Once again, she ignored him. "You missed some." She placed the knife where the stitches were and pressed it into her skin.

"What are you doing?" exclaimed Donnie.

The knife was about an inch in before she stopped and pulled it back out. She stuck two fingers into the cut she had made.

"This chick is crazy," Raph grumbled.

The women pulled her fingers out and threw a piece of shrapnel on the instrument tray that was next to the bed. "Like I said, you missed some." Her skin was already healing back together.

Donnie was dumbfounded. "How?"

"She has superpowers dude!" Mikey jumped forward.

"Don't be stupid," Raph smacked him on the back of the head.

Sliding up one of her sleeves, the women punched something in a bracelet which projected a screen onto her arm.

"What're you doing?" questioned Leonardo.

Pressing another combination on the screen that appeared, a voice spoke from the device. "Go ahead," it said.

"I need an extraction. Five minutes at the surface," the women replied.

"We'll be waiting," the voice spoke again before the device shut off.

"You're not going anywhere until we get some answers," Leonardo crossed his arms and glared at her. "Who you are for starters?"

"That's of no concern to you. And as for leaving, I'd like to see you stop me." She met his glare with one of her own.

Both Leonardo and Raphael reached for their weapons.

"Let me put it this way boys," she hopped down from the table. "We've known about you for years now. In one minute I could have this place swarming with operatives, which would really be overkill seeing how easy I took you down already. You and your friends have been assessed and pose no threat to our organization. Therefore, after this we will have no contact with you. Forget I was ever here and we won't have a problem."

"But I have so many questions for you," Donnie spoke up. "Like how you heal so fast?"

"If what we've learned about you is correct, I'm sure you'll figure it out." She patted herself down. "Did any of you happen to pick up my gun?"

"We were a little busy saving your ungrateful ass lady," Raph scowled.

"Yes... saving," she used air quotes around saving, causing Raph's scowl to deepen. "Next time please don't." The women began walking towards the main area of the lair. "Now I really must be off."

As she passed Raphael, he reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Raphael! Release her," Splinter was standing in the doorway. He had heard most of the conversation, but was waiting out of sight in case he was needed.

"But Master," he began.

"Now," Splinter said firmly.

Raphael eased his hand open, "This ain't over."

"If you know what's good for you it is," she stared him down and then walked on. "Master Splinter," she bowed to him before exiting. "No need to escort me out. I know the way," she called over her shoulder.

Everyone stayed quiet until they heard the elevator doors close.

"What the shell," Mikey was the first to break the silence.

"April, help me collect her blood for samples." Donnie rushed to grab test tubes and syringes.

"Master Splinter, what do you wish us to do? Should we find a new lair?" Leonardo asked.

"No, if she was telling the truth, which I believe she was, than they mean no harm to us." Splinter stroked his beard in thought.

"But how'd they find us in the first place?" Raph slammed his fist down on a table.

"There are some questions which will never have answers, my son," replied Splinter, before turning back to his discussion with Leonardo.

That answer wasn't good enough for Raphael. He was going to find that women again and get answers to all their questions.


	2. Chapter 2

For weeks Raphael was haunted by the women in black. He dreamed about her nightly. Always chasing her through the city, but never being able to catch her. Leonardo ended up yelling at him during patrols for chasing shadows that turned out to be nothing. And any night that he didn't patrol with his brother's, he was out scouring the city by himself. There was no trace of her any where. It wasn't until three months after their initial meeting that he finally got lucky.

Raphael had been running the roof tops when he spotted her. It took him several minutes to decide that it was indeed her. She lay hidden in the shadow of an ac unit. The women had remained perfectly still for over ten minutes now, but that only made Raph more convinced that he had finally found her. From what he could tell she was watching for something on a building across the street. Waiting wasn't his strong suit, but he wanted to find out what she was up to.

A man and women came out onto a balcony at the top of the building. When they made their appearance, the women pulled an object up from beside her. A sniper rifle.

"Damn it," Raph cursed and took off.

* * *

When they received a request for a hit it took at least a week to plan. They weren't willing to assassinate just anyone. There had to be a good reason: drug dealer, child molester, abuser, etc. Once that was confirmed, then came the planning. Where would it be? How many agents would be needed? What was the back up plan? This hit was a special one. The man ran a human trafficking business. He'd pick up young girls from all over New York, drug them, and ship them over seas. The fact that he also abused his own wife was an added bonus.

They had three shooters placed around his building. She would take the first shot and if something happened the others were there to finish the job.

It had been over thirty minutes when the first sign of movement was seen. The curtain for the balcony was pulled back, the door slide open, and out stepped the man along with his wife. The women in black pulled her gun up from beside her and took aim. The man lite a cigarette and took a puff. His wife was standing next to him waiting to use the lighter.

"Taking the shot as soon as it's clear," the women relayed over her headset. Her finger was poised on the trigger. The man took a step away and she squeezed.

* * *

Raphael threw himself onto the women, sending her gun flying off the roof. His impact had caused the gun to shift while it was being fired. Instead of hitting the intended target, the bullet instead hit the wife in the arm. She crumbled to the ground.

"Shot missed," the women heard over her headset as she tossed Raphael off of her. "Target down. Repeat target down," shortly followed. One of the back up shooters had taken the shot.

"Get out of here. I'll handle the turtle," she told the others. Body guards began swarming onto the balcony where their boss laid dead.

Raph had rolled and now crouched low to the ground ready to spring back into action.

"Don't do it," the women cautioned.

The warning only added more fuel to the fire. Raphael charged forward, pulling out his sais.

She rose to meet him. Dropping at the last minute she swept his legs out from under him. He fell flat on his plastron with her on top of him pinning his arms down. "You're going to get yourself shot," she hissed in his ear.

He shifted his weight enough to the side throwing her off balance and smashed his elbow back into her face. She rolled backwards trying to stay low. Raph was on his feet in seconds. The women in black moved to tackle him again, but it was too late. The body guards were scanning the roof tops looking for the person responsible for killing their boss. The moment Raphael had stood they had seen him and opened fire.

Shots peppers the building they stood on. A bullet hit the top right of Raphael's plastron, cracking his shell around the hole. One also lodged itself in the women's shoulder before she had the turtle down on the roof once more.

"I'm going to need a medic. The turtles been hit," she said to her team. Pulling out what appeared to be an epipen, she injected it into Raph's leg.

He groaned, trying to push himself back up.

"Easy," she pushed him back down. Reaching into the vest she wore, she pulled out a pad and pressed it to his wound. It sealed itself over the hole. "I'm going to carry you down. My people will be waiting for us," she said.

"I can walk," he tried to fight her.

"Not fast enough." The women hauled him up and slung him easily over her shoulders. The men had stopped firing at them, which means they were on their way over to the building to look for bodies.

Taking off at a run, she leapt to the next building. Raphael let out a grunt upon landing. "Take it easy," he griped.

"Thought you said you could walk," she replied, as she jumped to a new building.

Moving to the fire escape, they descended fast. A van pulled into the alley as they were reaching the bottom. The side door slid open to reveal other members of her team who helped pull Raphael inside. There was a medical bed that he was lifted onto. As soon as the door was shut again the van took off.

"What's the word on the wife," the women asked the driver.

"She's in stable condition. There's an ambulance on the way for her," he replied.

"Good. And how does he look?" She turned back around to address the med team. Raphael was unconscious now thanks to some medication.

"He's going to need surgery to remove the bullet. The shot you gave him did it's job though and helped reduce blood loss and kicked the body into repairing some damage. Of course its affects aren't what we'd see compared to when you take it," one of the two responded.

"How are you?" The other asked, noticing her shoulder.

"I've already started healing. I want Dr. Brod on this. Inform him so he's prepared when we get there," she commanded.

"Yes, sir," the medic nodded.

The woman activated her wristband. Pressing a few buttons, her headset turned on. "I need a team ready when I reach headquarters. We are going to retrieve the other turtles and their father," she frowned.


	3. Chapter 3

The van pulled into the under ground garage to find Dr. Brod and his team waiting for them. They quickly had Raphael out and on a stretcher.

"Give me an update as soon as you can," the woman said to the doctor. She had asked for him for a reason, because he like the four brothers was also a turtle. He was built differently however. For starters, he had five fingers and five toes. He was taller and bulkier. His shell was not smooth like theirs, but had spikes.

"You got it, Finley," he nodded. They wheeled Raphael away.

Another agent approached Finley, "We have another team ready."

"Good. Let's move out," she headed towards a new van.

* * *

They pulled into the alley where the hidden entrance to the turtle's garage was and activated the door. Once parked inside, two agents exited the van along with Finley. The garage was empty except for them, but it was now one in the morning. Taking the elevator down, the doors opened to reveal Leonardo sitting on the couch. He had the news on and looked up when the doors had opened.

"You're late," he began, before he saw who it was. "What the..," he gasped. "What are you doing here?" he yelled, jumping to his feet and pulling his katanas.

"Best let the others join you, because I only feel like saying this once," Finley stayed calm. "You can put those away," she waved at his katanas. "You won't be needing them."

Leonardo's shout had drawn Donatello out of his lab. "Leo?" he called.

"Donnie, go wake Sensei," Leo told him.

"No need my son." Splinter was already shutting his door behind him.

"Awesome! The hot chick is back," Mikey shouted from the upper level. He flipped down to join the others. "What's up dudette?" he winked.

"Right then," Finley began, "Your dear brother decided not to listen to my warnings about leaving us alone. Unfortunately for him, that resulted in him being shot."

"You shot him?" Leonardo snarled, moving forward with his katanas still drawn.

The agents next to Finley unholstered their guns.

"No, he interfered with a job and was shot by our target's bodyguards. He is being treated as we speak," she continued, ignoring the guns.

Leonardo relaxed slightly.

"Now if you wish, I will take you to see him yourself," Finley finished.

Leonardo looked to his father who gave him a slight nod. "Very well, but first I'd like some answers," he said turning back to their uninvited guests.

Finley arched an eyebrow at him.

"Who you are for starters and how you know so much about us," he demanded.

"You may call me Finley. We have an extensive network to monitor activity within the city. There is not much that slips passed us," she said.

"Who is we?" asked Splinter.

"That I'll save for another time," she replied.

"When you say a network-," began Donnie.

Finley cut him off, "Again, another time." She nodded towards both her agents, who holstered their guns and turned to leave. "Now, if you'd like to see your brother, it's time to go."

"I will wait here my sons," Splinter said.

Leonardo nodded, and sheathed his swords. They all made their way to the elevator and crowded in.

As they moved upwards, Finley said, "There are some precautions that must be taken of course."

"And those are?" Leonardo crossed his arms.

"Blindfolds," one of the agents spoke. They were each handed a black strip of cloth. Surprisingly, no one protested.

* * *

The way back was a much longer one. They took extra twists and turns in case the turtles were able to map the city out in their heads. If anyone of them would be able to do that, it would be Donnie. Finley got a message while they were heading back that Raph was out of surgery.

Finally, they pulled into the under ground garage. A metal door came down after the van pulled through.

"You can remove your blindfolds," Finley informed them.

The brothers glanced around at their surroundings. The garage was filled with vans, cars and motorcycles of all different styles. There also appeared to be another level below the one they were on. Large elevators lined the wall that they were heading towards. When the van stopped, the group climbed out of the vehicle.

"The next floor up is our medical wing," Finley explained. "Your brother may be waking up soon."

Michelangelo rushed over to one of the bikes. "Whoa, check this out!"

"Mikey!" Leo yelled at him.

"Donnie, can you make me one like that?" he begged.

"Only if you don't annoy me," Donnie responded as he walked into the now open elevator.

Mikey gave up admiring the bike and followed the others inside.

Finley pressed the ground floor button. The buttons went up to floor 30 and showed that there were not two but three levels below the ground floor.

"How many floors do you occupy?" Donnie asked.

"All the them. We own the building," she replied.

"But this place must have cost a fortune," he gasped.

"You may not charge for your services Donatello, but we do." The elevator doors opened again and she led them out.

"And what kind of services do you provide?" Leonardo asked what they all were wondering.

"Things that you would not approve of, hence why we never bothered contacting you before." She took them passed several doors labeled operating room until they reached another hallway with room numbers on the doors. They stopped at 105.

Dr. Brod was standing at the foot of Raphael's bed, reading over his chart. "Ah, perfect timing," he smiled at them as they entered. "Your brother came through surgery splendidly. I removed the bullet with little problem as well as the fragments of plastron. I was able to place a graft of shell within the hole, which will heal completely with time. He should be waking anytime now."

The brothers all stood open mouthed in the door way.

Dr. Brod continued to smile at them. "Oh how silly of me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Brod, but you can call me Eli." He put his hand out for them to shake.

"Your a turtle," Mikey whispered, shaking his hand.

"What?" Eli jumped. He looked down at his body. "I had no idea," he joked.

"Hi," Donnie gasped. "This is fascinating!" He took Dr. Brod's hand and shook it eagerly. "I have so many questions!"

"And eventually we may get to them all," the doctor smiled.

Leonardo stepped forward, "Thank you for helping my brother."

"You're very welcome. I'd like to keep him here for a few days to make sure the graft begins to heal correctly." Eli turned to look at Raph, "Ahh and look he's waking up now. I'll leave you alone. If you need anything, I'll be down the hall to the left." He shut the door behind him.

Raphael groaned from the bed.

"Raphie!" Mikey cried and rushed to his side.

"What did I say about calling me that?" he mumbled. His eyes opened slowly. "Where are we?"

"Headquarters," Finley stepped into his line of sight. "Congratulations. You got yourself shot."

"You!" Raph yelled. He tried to get out of bed, but Donnie and Leo held him down. "She tried to kill someone!"

"Enough!" Leonardo yelled back.

Raph settled down for the time being.

"Yes, I tried. When you hit my gun, you caused me to shoot an innocent woman," Finley stared him down.

The color drained from Raph's face.

"She's fine. Thankfully. My target was the leader of a human trafficking ring," she explained.

"I-I didn't know," Raphael couldn't meet her eyes.

"No, you did not," she looked around at them all. "Now, my night is far from over. Do you wish to stay here with your brother? Or shall I make arrangements to take you home?"

Leo and Donnie shared a look. "We'd like to stay for tonight," Leo responded.

"Very well," she nodded. "One of you may take the extra bed in here, and the other two can stay in room 107 right next door. You're shell cells won't work in here, but if you wish to call your father you may use the phone on the wall. Also, if you need anything just press 1 and someone will answer." She was almost out the door when she stuck her head back it. "Oh, and please don't try to wander. I would hate to have to set a guard on you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Guys, we have gotta get outa here!" Raphael said as soon as the door shut behind Finley. He tried to rise again only to be pushed down by his brothers once more.

"You're not going anywhere right now," Donnie said sternly. "I want to see what they did to you." He eyed the bandage on Raph's plastron.

"That can wait. Let's go!" he waved his arms towards the door.

"No. Donnie's right," Leo crossed his arms.

"You can't seriously trust these people," Raph also crossed his arms.

"Come on Raph. Lighten up," Mikey smiled. "Wait till you see all the motorcycles they have!"

"I don't care what kinda fancy stuff they have," he grumbled. "Who knows what they're planning to do to us."

"They've already proven that they can access our home anytime they wish. I believe they don't mean us any harm. Had you not gone after them, we wouldn't even be here," Leo reminded him.

"Yea well they shouldn't go around shooting people. Bad or good," Raph countered.

"No, which is why we're going to stay for now and learn more about them," he looked around at all of them. "Now we should try to get a little sleep before morning."

"I'll stay here with Raph," Donnie volunteered. "I still want to look at his wound."

"Sweet!" Mikey grabbed Leo's hand. "Come on, roomie," he cried as he pulled him out of the room.

"Alright," Donnie rubbed his hands together and turned towards Raph.

"Just get it over with," Raph sighed.

Donnie carefully pulled back the bandage to see where Raph had been shot. A new piece of plastron that was the same color had been set in the hole. It fit perfectly. Some sort of silvery substance held it in place like glue. It also was placed in all the fractures that radiated from the hole.

"Interesting. I wonder what that is," Donnie said. "Does it hurt?"

"Only a dull ache. Nothing like what it should," Raphael replied, also staring down to examine himself.

"This is far more advanced than anything I could have imagined. And where'd they get the piece of shell? Unless they found a way to grow it. But then how'd they know it would work on you?" Donnie frowned.

"I don't know, bro. It's all very strange, which is why we should get outa here!" Raph urged again.

Donatello replaced the bandage, "You know who'd be capable of this level of advancement?"

Raph stared at him with a face that said no so tell me you idiot.

"Bishop," he said.

"Then what're we still doing here?" Raph roared, flinging his blankets off.

"Calm down!" Donnie held him in place. "That doesn't mean I think it's actually him behind this organization."

"No, but it still can't be good for us," he continued to struggle.

"Relax or I'll make them sedate you," Donnie threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," Raph stopped moving.

"Try me," Dr. Donnie arched his eyebrow.

Recognizing defeat, Raph slumped back into his pillows.

"Fine, but come tomorrow you get me outa here!"

"No promises," he whispered, climbing into the other bed across the room. As far as Donnie was concerned, they could stay here forever. There was so much to learn.

* * *

"I'm going to call Sensei and let him know what's going on," Leonardo said, as they entered the room.

Mikey nodded and immediately snatched the remote he found sitting on a bedside table.

Their father answered after the first ring. "My son?"

"Hai Sensei," Leo responded. "Raphael is fine. Better than fine actually. You can hardly tell he was shot."

"That is good to hear," Splinter was relieved.

"They offered us to stay here with him for the night. Also, the doctor that treated him is well... a turtle. Similar to us, but different. I'm not sure if he was mutated like us or if he came to be some other way," Leo pondered.

"That is interesting," he replied. "It seems that there is much more to this group than meets the eye. I still do not feel that they mean us any harm."

"Nor do I," Leo nodded. "I'll call you tomorrow with another update on Raphael."

"Very well. Good night, my son."

"Good night." Leo turned to find Michelangelo spread out on a bed watching tv. "Tv off Mikey. We need rest."

"Aww, but bro. They have so many channels!" he pouted.

"Now," Leo said sternly, climbing into his own bed.

Grumbling, Mikey turned the tv off and settled in for the night.

* * *

Leonardo gave up on getting any more sleep after four hours. Despite insisting to his brothers that they were safe here, he wasn't able to relax. Multiple times he managed to drift off, only to startle awake again minutes later. Quietly, he made his way out of the room. Michelangelo seemed to have no trouble sleeping here and he didn't want to disturb his brother. At least one of them should get a good nights sleep.

He made his way down the hall to where Dr. Brod said they could find him. There was a women sitting behind a large desk. She looked up as he made his way towards her.

"Hello. Is everything alright with your brother? I can call Dr. Brod right away if need be," she smiled.

"No. He's fine," Leo slightly smiled back. It was still strange not to be treated like a monster when meeting a human for the first time.

The women continued to smile at him. "You're all the same when you first arrive. Very unsure and full of distrust. You must have so many questions," she stood up. "Come along. Finley should still be in the tactical room." Stepping out from behind the desk, she lead him down the hallway farther.

"What do you mean by we're all the same?" Leonardo questioned.

"Do you really think you're the first mutants to come here? You've already met Dr. Brod." She stopped in front of another elevator and pushed the up button. "You may not have all been created the same way, but that doesn't mean much in the end. Think of this as a safe haven. Everyone is welcome."

The elevator doors opened and the pair stepped in. The women pressed the first floor button.

"I'm not sure how welcome we really are here," Leonardo answered. "Finley didn't seem too happy about being discovered."

"Nonsense," the women waved her hand at him. "My name's Amanda by the way. I'm one of the nurses here. Once you learn Finley's background you'll understand more. She's very protective of everyone here. We're all family."

The doors opened to reveal a large open room. One wall was covered completely with screens displaying many different things. From what he could make out there were maps, street cameras and even live shots from agents that were currently around the city doing who knows what. There were rows of desks all pointed towards the screens and at least twenty people, humans and non-humans, sitting or standing around those desks. He spotted Finley immediately. She was at the front still in her all black outfit holding a touch pad. They made their way up to her.

"Perfect," she was speaking into a headset. "Make sure all the families have been contacted and then head back. Good work tonight." She pulled the headset off and set it on the desk along with the pad.

"Finley," Amanda spoke. "I have Leonardo for you."

"You lasted longer than I had guessed. Well done," she still had her back towards him.

"It's uncomfortable for a ninja to be in an unfamiliar location," Leonardo responded.

"Yes. I suppose it would be." She turned to face him, crossing her arms and leaning back on the desk.

For the first time, he saw her face without the mask. Much to his displeasure, he couldn't say she was unattractive. In fact, he had a feeling their lives were about to get even more complicated.


End file.
